La maison de l'Enfer
by Goupix67
Summary: "La maison de l'Enfer. Plusieurs personnes y vivent. Toutes semblables, identiques physiquement. Mais chacune dotée d'une personnalité différente. Chacune régit par des dogmes différents." Quels secrets cache cette étrange maison ? Quel genre de personnes y habitent ?


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis de retour avec un nouvel OS, écrit d'une manière un peu particulière... J'espère que ce "style" vous plaira !**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir cette histoire !**

 **ANNONCE : Aucune date déterminée pour la sortie de la suite de "Tensions", je travaille sur le chapitre 10, je suis sincèrement désolée du temps que cela me prend :(**

 **DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. Les phrases en italique entre guillemets ne m'appartiennent pas non plus (je mettrai le nom de leur auteur à la fin de la FanFic, ce serait vous spoiler sinon !)**

 **Plus d'infos tout en bas, mais LISEZ D'ABORD L'OS, CAR SPOIL !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

La maison de l'Enfer

La maison de l'Enfer.

Plusieurs personnes y vivent.

Toutes semblables, identiques physiquement.

Mais chacune dotée d'une personnalité différente.

Chacune régit par des dogmes différents.

—

À l'intérieur de cette demeure, au sous-sol.

Une large cave sombre, transformée et aménagée en chambre.

Un homme.

Assis dans un large fauteuil.

Éclairé par la lumière tamisée.

Une chaleur étouffante.

L'homme est presque dénudé, il ne reste sur lui qu'une chemise noire ouverte et un boxer de la même couleur.

Torse aux muscles bien dessinés.

Un large sourire presque sadique mais ravageur témoigne le plaisir procuré par son œuvre devant lui.

Des femmes, toutes à ses pieds.

15 femmes, voulant le toucher.

Ses yeux, cachés derrière une paire de lunettes aux verres noirs, parcourent les visages de ses conquêtes d'un soir.

Ses mains virevoltent sur la peau de chacune des jeunes femmes, tout en laissant sur son visage cet air de satisfaction.

Son travail est tellement beau.

Ces femmes récoltées ne le quitteraient pas.

Elles le chérissaient de tout leur corps, qu'elles lui donnaient chaque soir, dans cette pièce.

Il les ravageait.

Mais elles le souhaitaient.

Elles gémissaient de toutes leurs forces.

Leurs cris paraissaient être, pour l'homme, de doux murmures agréables.

Elles le suppliaient toujours plus, lui ordonnaient d'aller toujours plus loin.

Il aimait tellement ça...

Son harem lui plaisait plus que jamais.

Il était devenu le maître.

 _"La saveur d'une libido empoisonnée,_

 _Le plaisir de l'épée qui s'enfonce dans la pensée_

 _Notre sang et notre sueur se mêlent ensemble_

 _Pour former les larmes d'un venin violet..._

 _Au son mat de nos vêtements tombant au sol,_

 _Tu ne pourras jamais revenir à la réalité."_

 _"La couleur d'une libido souillée des ténèbres,_

 _Le plaisir du péché qui ne saurait s'arrêter_

 _L'illusion d'une volupté engloutissante_

 _Je ne suis désormais plus du commun des mortels..._

 _Se débaucher en désobéissance à Dieu,_

 _Cette nuit de démence dont j'ai toujours souhaité !"_

—

Autre pièce, étage supérieur.

Murs blancs.

Moquette verte sale, lacérée, brûlée par endroit.

Lit renversé.

Bureau retourné.

Le propriétaire de cette chambre se tient dans un coin de la pièce.

Vêtu simplement : un T-Shirt, un jean.

Un collier de perles autour du cou.

Des lunettes de soleil aux verres fumés sur le nez.

Un bob sur la tête.

Devant lui, diverses matières : poudres, herbes, granulés.

Ses mains piochent rapidement dans chacun des sachets, prenant entre ses doigts les divers éléments, les portant à sa bouche, à ses narines.

Il avale, renifle.

Il fouille sa chambre de fond en comble pour trouver de nouveaux "aliments" à déguster.

Ses sens s'engourdissent.

Il soupire fortement : cette sensation de laisser-aller l'apaise.

Une seringue dans un tiroir le surprend : pourquoi ne l'avait-il vue plus tôt ?

Il y ajoute divers liquides et solides à l'intérieur.

Il plante l'aiguille dans sa peau, laisse le mélange s'écouler dans ses veines.

Cet homme veut tout tester, tout ingérer, tout intégrer dans son organisme.

Il en veut encore, pour ressentir ce plaisir, cette extase produite par les matières.

Sans elles, il n'est rien.

Le goût, l'odorat, le toucher.

Il veut tout sentir entre ses mains, dans son corps.

Il s'agite dans tous les sens, avalant et ajoutant avec plaisir dans son corps toutes les substances inimaginables.

Il avait tellement "faim".

 _"J'en veux encore ! Je veux manger jusqu'à m'étouffer !_

 _Il y a toujours une place en plus dans mon estomac !_

 _Si ce poison est mortel, je le dégusterai_

 _Il sera parfait pour assaisonner les principaux plats !_

 _Ronger toutes les viandes et leurs os jusqu'à la moelle_

 _Si je ne suis point repue, je croquerai dans la vaisselle_

 _Une véritable jouissance pour le palais_

 _Dire qu'il reste encore plusieurs services à ce banquet !"_

—

Même étage, pièce voisine.

Bien rangée, chaque objet est ordonné.

Deux hommes cette fois-ci s'y tiennent.

L'un, grand et imposant, assis sur le lit correctement et proprement fait.

L'autre, frêle et soumis à ses pieds, lui enfilant lentement son bas de pyjama, le faisant glisser sur les jambes du premier.

Le grand se lève, fait signe à l'autre de se relever.

Il s'effectue, s'empresse d'ajuster sur les épaules du dominateur le haut de sa combinaison de pyjama Panda.

Le petit glisse autour de l'autre, l'habillant petit à petit, refermant les boutons de l'habit.

Le chef observe son subordonné avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Pourquoi s'obliger à effectuer toutes les tâches ingrates si un serviteur était prêt à les faire ?

Sa puissante personne n'était pas digne de se vêtir seule, ou même préparer son repas.

Son "petit" le faisait très bien, obéissait docilement à ses ordres.

Seul le bien-être du grand comptait.

Seul le grand comptait.

Il n'y avait que lui parmi la multitude d'incompétents sur cette Terre.

 _"Enjôleuse fleur, épanouie du Mal_

 _Criante de ses couleurs vives_

 _Toute cette pauvre mauvaise herbe à ses pieds_

 _Flétrira et ne sera qu'engrais..."_

 _"Enjôleuse fleur, épanouie du Mal_

 _D'une débridante coloration_

 _Bien qu'étant une rose des plus ravissantes_

 _Trop épineuse, elle ne pouvait être cueillie..."_

—

Même pièce.

Ces pensées sombres envers lui.

Le petit les rumine depuis des mois, des années.

Tellement faible face à son maître.

Son T-Shirt rouge Captain America et son jean déchiré font triste mine face au pelage noir et blanc luisant de son chef.

Il veut lui arracher.

Arracher sa domination.

Néanmoins, il exécute ses ordres.

L'habillant en silence.

Il ne veut pas subir sa colère.

En mettant la capuche du vêtement sur la tête de son supérieur, leurs regards se croisent.

Le mépris du grand se lit dans ses yeux.

Le petit se sent constamment rabaissé face au Puissant.

Il veut être à sa place.

Mais il ne peut pas.

Il est trop faible.

Ses souhaits persistent.

Chaque jour il y pense.

Un jour il y arrivera.

Il inversera les rôles.

Il prendra le pouvoir et fera de lui son serviteur.

Les larmes couleront sur le visage de l'autre, tandis que lui jubilera sur son trône.

Les tâches les plus ingrates seront accordées à l'autre, comme il le fait maintenant avec lui.

Malheureusement, pour l'instant, cela ne reste qu'un souhait.

Une jubilation.

 _"Cependant je ne peux abandonner mon travail_

 _Mes ciseaux en main, je m'y dévoue corps et âme_

 _Tout en ignorant les larmes sur mon visage_

 _Je recouds ce kimono, malgré les sanglots..."_

 _"Cependant je ne peux abandonner mon travail_

 _Mes ciseaux en main, je m'y dévoue corps et âme_

 _Je me demande s'ils ont toujours eu cette couleur ?_

 _Je m'y mets de tout mon cœur, malgré les pleurs..."_

—

Autre pièce, au grenier.

Une chambre simple.

Normale.

Un lit, un bureau, une armoire.

Sur le lit, un homme allongé.

Une bouteille de whisky à la main.

Main pendant dans le vide.

Regard bleu azur fixé au plafond.

Cheveux de sa frange lui brouillant la vue.

Chevelure longue, brune aux reflets grisâtres.

Coupe mulet.

T-Shirt à l'effigie d'un indien.

Son bras derrière la tête, il soupire.

Rien à faire.

Il boit une gorgée du liquide ambré.

Pose la bouteille au sol.

Et s'il dormait ?

Il avait sommeil.

Alors qu'il ne faisait rien de ses journées.

Il ne critiquait que ce que faisaient les autres, sans rien accomplir de son côté.

Mais il ne le voulait pas.

Sa vie de pacha lui convenait.

Se lever, boire, critiquer, se recoucher.

Dormir.

Telle était sa vie.

Sa vie vide de toute activité.

Elle lui convenait à merveille.

Il ne souhaite que se reposer.

 _"Reposes-toi bien à l'aide de cette potion_

 _Tu dormiras bien mieux grâce à cette potion_

 _Tel le Marchand de Sable, je t'apaiserai_

 _Rien que pour ton bonheur, je t'endormirai..."_

 _"Comme une simple poupée décorative_

 _Utilisée puis délaissée quotidiennement_

 _Étant déjà brisée depuis bien longtemps_

 _Je ne désirais plus que tout détruire_

 _Il s'agit d'un somnifère très puissant_

 _Puissant jusqu'au point de vous endormir à jamais_

 _Dès à présent je pourrai aussi reposer en paix_

 _Passant de Princesse des Songes à Belle au Bois dormant..."_

—

Nouvelle pièce, premier étage.

Une autre pièce normale.

Un homme, devant un miroir.

Chemise blanche minutieusement repassée sur son torse.

Il ajuste sa cravate, pour la placer de manière parfaite.

Lorsqu'elle est bien positionnée, son regard glisse vers son visage.

Un teint frais.

Reposé.

Mais une certaine amertume au fond des iris bleutés.

Ses cheveux gominés lui confèrent un air encore plus sérieux.

Il se détourne de la glace pour aller à son bureau.

Il ouvre partiellement le premier tiroir.

Il met sa main à l'intérieur.

Un bruit de tintement de pièces s'en échappe.

Il sourit en ouvrant entièrement le tiroir.

Ses mains plongent dans le récipient contenant une mer jaune.

Jaune de pièces d'argent.

Des billets flottent au-dessus de cette marée de pièces.

Il en prend une poignée qu'il observe d'un air avide.

Il était fier du trésor qu'il avait acquis tout au long de ces années.

Son bureau, son lit, son armoire, son miroir, chaque élément de sa chambre était propice à cacher son incroyable fortune.

Elle ne lui servait à rien.

Ou ne serait-ce qu'à provoquer à l'homme un désir incontrôlable.

Cet argent représentait son but, ses attentes chaque jour.

Sa vie entière.

Personne ne devait y toucher, sous peine de voir ses espoirs détruits.

Alors il cachait la monnaie qu'il amassait.

Il n'aimait pas partager.

Il ne voulait pas partager.

Après tout, il s'était démené pour obtenir cette fortune, pourquoi la prêter, ou pire, la donner ?

Les gens pauvres n'ont qu'à se débrouiller.

Il adorait sentir le métal froid contre sa peau.

Même si ces pièces conduisaient à sa perte, il ne les abandonnerait pas.

Sa fortune était trop chère à ses yeux pour la perdre.

Jamais elle ne devra partir.

Jamais.

 _"Seul le péché reçoit toute ma considération_

 _C'est le jugement par la corruption_

 _Pour que la diffamation ne te mette pas en détresse_

 _Il faut que tu contribues à ma propre richesse !"_

 _"Seul le péché reçoit toute ma considération_

 _C'est le jugement par la corruption_

 _Même si l'ordonnance de cet épouvantable péché_

 _N'induira pas la sentence appropriée..._

 _Un jour de ces mains je recommencerai à rassembler_

 _Une parcelle de ce crime mortel_

 _Je changerai alors ce monde où règne la désolation_

 _En utopie que ma fille et moi apprécierons..."_

—

Cuisine, rez-de-chaussée.

Un seul homme.

Assis à la table.

Une tasse de café devant lui.

Renfermé sur lui-même.

Visage penché vers le sol.

Abattu.

Cernes noires sous ses yeux témoignant une lourde fatigue.

Yeux devenus constamment rouges sous les larmes.

Traits tirés.

Dents serrées.

Main cramponnée à la tasse, la serrant de toutes ses forces.

Le regard de l'homme semble perdu dans le vague.

Il est plongé dans ses pensées.

Une larme roule sur sa joue.

Mais il n'est pas triste.

La tasse explose en milles morceaux sous la poigne puissante de l'homme.

Le café se répand sur la surface boisée du meuble.

Mais il n'y prête pas attention.

Des flots de larmes suivent la première.

Ses lèvres laissent découvrir ses dents serrées au maximum, comme pour se contenir.

Il frappe ses deux poings sur la table.

Il se lève précipitamment, faisant tomber le chapeau borsalino qu'il portait sur la tête.

Il continue de se déchaîner à l'aide de ses phalanges sur le bois mouillé de la table.

Il grogne.

Sa vue est complètement brouillée.

Sa vie est complètement brouillée.

Tous ces gens qu'il avait créé.

Ils ne faisaient que l'agacer.

Le calvaire quotidien qu'il subissait.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

La rage montait progressivement en lui.

Si seulement ces fauteurs de trouble pouvaient disparaître.

Il ne pourrait s'empêcher, un jour, de s'emporter.

Lui qui ne demandait qu'à avoir une vie normale.

Le destin l'avait bien trompé.

Il en voulait à tout le monde dans cette maison.

Il en voulait à tout le monde.

Il en voulait au monde.

 _"Bonjour et adieu «Mr Père Noël»_

 _J'ai mis le feu à ta maison, donc fait ton choix ;_

 _Mourras-tu d'une balle transperçant ton front,_

 _Où te changeras-tu en cendres au sein de cet enfer de flammes ?"_

 _"Bonjour et adieu «Maître de la Cour»_

 _Juge corrompu s'étant noyé dans sa fortune_

 _Soit emporté par la rage du peuple ainsi que la mienne."_

—

Une maison.

Sept hommes.

Sept physiques identiques.

Sept personnalités différentes.

Sept déviances.

Sept péchés.

Luxure.

Gourmandise.

Orgueil.

Envie.

Paresse.

Avarice.

Colère.

Sept péchés capitaux.

* * *

 **Alors, ça vous a plu ? Dites-moi tout dans une review ou sur Twitter à Goupix67 !**

 **Les paroles en italique entre** **guillemets appartiennent à Aya_me, qui a adapté en français la série de chansons Vocaloid "THE EVILIOUS CHRONICLES" de mothy. Cette FanFic est inspirée justement de ces chansons japonaises, qui relatent notamment les sept péchés capitaux.**

 **Seule la** **dernière chanson dans cette FF n'est pas d'Aya_me, les paroles sont une traduction par Maria Moonlit.**

 **Les chansons représentées ici (dans l'ordre) sont :**

 **\- Madness of Duke Venomania (chantée par Aya_me, originale par Kamui Gakupo)**

 **\- Evil Food Eater Conchita** **(chantée par Aya_me, originale par Meiko)**

 **\- Daughter of Evil** **(chantée par Aya_me, originale par Rin Kagamine)**

 **\- The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka** **(chantée par Aya_me, originale par Megurine Luka)**

 **\- Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (chantée par Aya_me, originale par Hatsune Miku)**

 **\- Judgement of Corruption** **(chantée par Aya_me, originale par Kaito)**

 **\- The Muzzle of Nemesis** **(originale par Gumi)**


End file.
